Letting Loose
by AuraAuthor
Summary: Hermione was tired and she fantasizes about letting loose for once. Is there a certain gray eyed snake that might help her?


**Authors Note: Draco and Hermione one shot**

 **I own nothing but the vision in my head! Thanks for reading! Review if you want too!**

He was gorgeous. Tall and lanky with gray piercing eyes and a certain swagger that made him even more attractive. When he smiled he pushed the tip of his tongue between his teeth and she couldn't help but smile back at him. They had been working hard, day in and day out trying to solve the problems surrounding the aftermath of war and the weight of the world was suddenly too much for her. They had all lost so much in such a short amount of time and the repair work was a solid reminder of that every day.

She was in need. In need of a good time. In need of one night of letting go and just enjoying herself and he was the one she wanted to enjoy herself with.

Of course she was a good girl, an innocent, so she would fantasize and imagine every option but she would never act on those fantasies. She couldn't just give herself away like that. She had held onto her innocence for too long to just throw it away on a whim.

She stepped out of the shower, having had a short lived fantasy of him joining her and ravishing her, and dried off quickly. She recognized a need for human touch, but knew she would push them away.

Wrapping herself in the thick towel she opened the bathroom door and there he was. She closed her eyes tightly and fully expected him to be gone when she reopened them, but he wasn't. He was stretched out on her bed in a pair of black silk pajama pants and a green t-shirt with his house emblem on the front. The door between their rooms was open making it even more real. What kind of temptation was this? Satan was working overtime.

"Want me to leave so you can get dressed?" he asked, never taking his gaze from the muggle television set.

She took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. "No, its fine," she said in a shockingly strong voice. "I'm more curious as to why you're over here."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't want to be alone and I figured you felt the same way after everything we've seen today. I knocked on the door between our rooms and when you didn't answer I twisted the knob and it opened. I'll leave if you want me too."

She shook her head. "No, don't go. You're right I didn't want to be alone, but I wasn't sure how to ask you to come over."

"Get something comfortable on, we'll watch a movie and order something to eat." He finally glanced her way and smirked confidently at her. "Or stay in the towel, whatever suits you suits me."

She blushed. "I'll just grab some shorts and a t-shirt."

She knew she was pushing her luck but she decided to be bold. She just hoped he was watching. Or better yet hoped he wasn't watching her. She strolled over to her suitcase and grabbed a pair of gray cotton shorts and a red tank top with a lion on the front. She kept the towel in place as she pulled her shorts on, but let it drop to the floor before she pulled the tank top over her head. She knew he was watching her when she heard his sharp intake of breath.

He patted the spot next to him on the bed. "Come on little Gryffindor, let's pick out a muggle movie and lay out for a while."

She picked the towel up off the floor and threw it onto a chair. She moved towards him and was suddenly nervous. All he had asked was for her to lay down and watch a movie with him, but he might as well have said he was going to fuck her ten ways from Sunday. And she was going to let him. She knew she was going to let him do whatever he wanted to her and she was going to enjoy it. Sure she would feel guilty later, but right now she didn't care.

She climbed on the bed and didn't even pretend to settle down away from him. She tucked herself into his side and brought his arm around her. He was so hot he felt like he was on fire. "Draco?" she asked softly ensuring no eye contact was made.

"Yes?"

"Would you think I was a slut if I asked you to make love to me?"

He shifted himself until he was making eye contact which she tried to avoid. "Let me ask you a question," he said. "Would you think I was a slut if I asked to make love to you?"

She didn't have time to answer the question. His mouth was on hers before she even had time to think and all her nervousness was gone. His mouth was like honey and he kissed her with such intensity she thought she would orgasm on the spot. He moved over her and stretched out on top of her. She moved restlessly against him, bucking her hips with a need she didn't understand. "Slow down baby," he whispered against her mouth. "We have all the time in the world."

He kissed her mouth again and swept his tongue inside to taste her. He groaned as she raked her nails across the skin beneath his t-shirt. He lifted himself to his knees and pulled his shirt off revealing hardened muscle and purple scars. He gave her a moment to stare at him before he covered her again. He kissed a hot line down her neck and into the valley between her breasts. He lifted her slightly and pulled her tank top off and jerked her shorts off as well. "You should have stayed in the towel," he said.

He leaned up to look at her and take in her nakedness. Her breasts were perfect handfuls with tips that begged to be sucked. Her skin was perfect and soft everywhere he touched and boy did he touch. She became shy as he looked at her and tried to cover herself, but he wouldn't let her. "You haven't done this a lot, have you?" he asked.

She bit her lower lip and shook her head. "I've… I've never done this before," she said softly.  
His eyes narrowed. "Never?" he asked in almost a whisper.

She shook her head no. "Well I better make sure this is done right then," he said with confidence. "Quit trying to cover yourself. You are more than beautiful and I want to look at you."

He kissed a line down her neck again but his time stopped to focus on her breasts. He kiss each tip, then flicked his tongue across her right nipple. She almost bucked him off of her. He grinned. "Hang on 'Mione, you haven't seen anything yet."

He took the nipple into his mouth and sucked causing her to let out a moan of pleasure. He sucked and bit at her breasts until she was in a frenzy. "I'm going to take the edge off now baby. Let me help you."

He moved his hand down between her legs and slid first one, then two fingers into the moist warmth of her body. She held her breath as he moved his magical fingers in and out of her and brought her to orgasm. He could feel the tightening of her around his fingers and he pushed her until the pulsing stopped. She immediately relaxed into the bed and he kissed her gently. He pulled away from her and dropped his pants to the floor. Her eyes grew wide and he sensed fear. He cover her again and the heat from his body soothed her. "How… how is that going…"

"It will work baby, I promise. You were made for me. It is going to hurt at first, but we'll go slow if you want..."

"I don't care," she said and that was his undoing.

He kissed her again and swept his tongue inside her mouth. While she was distracted from the intensity of his kiss he lifted her hips and plunged his raging member into her soft, wet folds. He felt the barrier of her innocence as he broke past it and felt her stiffen against him in pain. When he was fully embedded in her, he went very still. He kissed her all over and caught the tear that trickled down her cheek with his tongue. "I'm sorry 'Mione, I'm so sorry. It had to hurt the first time but it promise it will be better from here."

The weight of his hips pressed against hers and the strangeness of this invasion of her body was suddenly overwhelming. She pushed her hips up towards him, trying to take more of him into her. "Stop, baby, stop, let yourself get used to me first. I've never been with a virgin before, but I know it takes a minute to adjust."

She bucked against him. "I'm adjusted Draco and I need you to move!" She moaned loudly and that was all it took.

He started to move in and out of her. Slowly at first and then gaining speed. He wrapped her legs around his waist and when he felt her tighten around him he poured his seed into her and collapsed on top of her. They lay there for a moment, his warmth on top of her. "That was pretty amazing," she said quietly. "Now I think I need another shower."

He kissed her and shifted his body weight to her side. "We'll take one together in a minute, but I need to ask you a question first."

She smiled slightly. "Shoot," she said.

"How are you still a virgin?"

She giggled, "I'm not now, I assure you."

"No really, how? I always assumed between the Weasel or Potter you were experienced?"

She smiled slyly. "I'm twenty-eight years old and I never found anyone that I was really interested in being with until you. Even when we were in school I knew it was always going to be you."

He grinned and his eyes lit up. "That's good to know. Now let's go take a shower."


End file.
